


La Furia Del Dragón

by Kenshin720



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Harems, Lemon, Multi, Protective Natsu Dragneel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshin720/pseuds/Kenshin720
Summary: Natsu es rechazado por una de las personas que más ama, a raíz de esto él tomará una difícil misión. Mientras esto sucede viejos y nuevos enemigos comienzan a moverse en las sombras. La supervivencia del mundo depende de Fairy Tail.
Kudos: 1





	La Furia Del Dragón

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas a todos ¿cómo están? esta es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina así que espero que les guste.  
> Por si no ha quedado claro, esta historia será un NatsuxHarem y habrá algunas escenas algo explicitas en cuanto al sexo o violencia, nada demasiado gráfico pero quedan avisados.

**La Furia Del Dragón**

Era una tarde tranquila en Fairy Tail y por tranquila nos referimos a un completo pandemónium; las mesas volaban por toda la sala, siendo destrozadas al caer o golpear a otros magos, las botellas de alcohol que no explotaran contra el suelo eran consumidas rápidamente por una muy desaforada Cana. La música sonaba muy alta, pero aun así era opacada por el sonido de gritos, golpes y objetos rompiéndose.

Un año completo había transcurrido desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y bastantes cosas habían cambiado desde entonces; para empezar, Fairy Tail había vuelto a ser el gremio número uno en todo Fiore lo que no solo ayudo a devolverles su prestigio perdido, sino que también impulso a muchos jóvenes magos a unirse. Las cosas no se detuvieron solo ahí, pues, al notar que Fairy Tail había vuelto más fuerte que nunca, tanto el alcalde de Magnolia como empleadores independientes comenzaron a enviar más y más trabajos a los magos del gremio. Eso, sumado al gran premio de treinta millones de Jewels que habían ganado en los juegos permitieron que el gremio completo pudiera ser remodelado, pudiendo permitirse también la inclusión de elementos y un campo de entrenamiento para el uso de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

No había sido fácil, pero luego de ayudar con la reconstrucción de Crocus producto de la invasión de los dragones, Fiore entro en una pequeña era de paz; claro que aún había algunos gremios oscuros haciendo de las suyas, o algún monstruo o criatura mágica atacando, pero nada que pueda poner en riesgo la seguridad del mundo.

Y así como el gremio había cambiado, sus integrantes también lo hicieron; La reciente invasión les dio a todos una valiosa lección: la vida es muy corta, en especial para los magos. Esto, lejos de desanimarlos, solo los impulsó a vivir la vida al máximo y gracias a esta nueva filosofía las primeras parejas comenzaron a comenzaron a formarse. Una de ellas fue la de Gajeel y Levi, algo que muchos ya esperaban a diferencia de la sorpresiva propuesta de matrimonio del más hombre de los hombres hacia una sorprendida Evergreen; al parecer ambos habían estado en una relación secreta desde hace bastante tiempo atrás, y Elfman sintió que estaban listos para el siguiente gran paso cuando se lo propuso como el hombre que es; es decir, gritándolo a todo pulmón y temblando como una gelatina.

La reacción de Ever tampoco fue la que uno esperaría, pero luego de abofetear un par de veces al gigante albino y de llorar como recién nacido acepto gustosa la propuesta del Strauss. Cabe recalcar que la fiesta en su honor había sido una de las más salvajes en todo Fairy Tail ya que había durado alrededor de tres días completos incluso después de que la pareja comprometida se retiró luego del primer día.

La tarde había continuado sin alteraciones para el gremio, pero ya sea por la música, el alcohol o las peleas, nadie noto algo bastante inusual en el gremio, más aún cuando conoces a la persona de la que estamos hablando en cuestión; Natsu Dragneel se encontraba sentado solitariamente en una mesa de la esquina del gremio, y frente a él, la causante de su aislamiento: En una mesa siendo rodeada por Levy y Erza, Lucy Hearthfilia charlaba animadamente sobre banalidades y literatura.

“¿Sabes? Me alegra no estar en tus zapatos, Salamander” la voz de Gajeel sonó detrás de él, al voltear pudo ver al dueño de la voz apoyado en la pared cercana con sus brazos cruzados.

“No tienes que decírmelo dos veces” respondió el Slayer volteando nuevamente hacia el frente “a veces odio nuestra naturaleza”

“Como sea” Contestó el azabache tomando asiento en la mesa” ¿Estás seguro de esto?”

“Si, quiero que Lucy sea mi compañera” Respondió Natsu instantáneamente.

“Dices eso, pero hay muchas con tu marca” gruño el come tuercas “Solo espero que no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas”

“Nunca me arrepentiría de amar a Lucy” Gruño Natsu amenazadoramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Gajeel “Además tampoco es mi culpa, he dejado mi marca de manera inconsciente mientras crecía, solo lamento no haber sabido interpretar mis instintos a tiempo” exclamó con algo de melancolía.

“La poligamia no está bien vista entre los humanos, Salamander” Respondió Gajeel con expresión seria, solo para dar un suspiro y cruzarse de brazos.

“¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!” Casi grita el mago de fuego. “Olvídate de lo que piensen las personas; la mitad de ellas me odiaría para siempre y la otra mitad seguro me castraría por intentar algo como eso. Prefiero velar por ellas como su amigo, así como siempre lo he hecho, a que me odien”

“¡¿Entonces a que mierda esperas, Salamander?!” Grito en forma de susurro el Slayer de hierro; entendía la situación y, si bien disfrutaba de burlarse de su compañero Slayer, no quería que este tipo de asuntos llegara a oídos ajenos. “No voy a pararme y fingir que sé cómo te sientes porque no lo hago, pero estoy seguro de que si entiendo tu situación y que conozco el tipo de persona que eres. ¡Ahora mueve el culo y busca a la coneja!”

“¡Tienes razón!” Grito Natsu a todo pulmón parándose de golpe y derribando la silla en el proceso. Viendo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no muchos hicieron caso a su anterior arrebato, eso le ayudaría a evitar distracciones, pero cuando vio hacia el frente descubrió que la maga en cuestión había desaparecido “Mierda, Luce debió irse, tengo que buscarla. ¡Gracias por eso tuerca oxidada!” Exclamó mientras corría a la salida

“Mmm suerte, velita” murmuro en respuesta el azabache, más para sí mismo que para su compañero Slayer.

Recostándose ligeramente, Gajeel dio un suspiro antes de percibir un débil pero peculiar aroma provenir del mago de fuego. Inhalo nuevamente, tratando de reconocer el olor, pero, aunque este parecía familiar era demasiado débil como para identificarlo.

Algo no andaba bien, sus instintos se lo decían.

* * *

Natsu corrió hacia las afueras del gremio en dirección a la ciudad mientras seguía el rastro de la rubia gracias a su nariz. No entendía cómo había logrado alejarse tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero eso era algo que no le importaba ahora. Tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos, ya lo había decidido, dolió, pero aun así lo hizo; iba a encontrarla. No demoro mucho pues, al girar la esquina, pudo ver a Lucy cruzar el mismo puente cercano a su departamento, caminando peligrosamente cerca del borde; esto en sí no lo habría sorprendido, sabía que no iba a caer, lo que lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que un joven hombre tomara su mano tan delicadamente mientras caminaban.

La escena lo congelo, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido. No podía ser bueno. Dando un mejor vistazo y debido a su aroma, así como su forma de vestir, Natsu pudo notar que no se trataba de nadie más que Sting Eucliffe, Dragon Slayer de Luz y actual maestro del gremio Sabertooth, quien veía a la maga con anhelo.

No sabía qué hacer, se había quedado estático en su lugar mientras veía a la rubia llegar al final del puente y dar un pequeño salto en dirección a su acompañante, haciendo que este la atrape por la cintura y la baje hasta el suelo delicadamente… También noto que sus manos nunca abandonaron las caderas de la rubia.

Los celos nublaron brevemente sus sentidos e incluso tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre el mago rubio, pero la sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro de Lucy lo hizo detenerse. Entonces lo supo, pudo verlo a la perfección; ella se veía radiante, alegre e incluso enamorada y, aunque le doliera, todas esas emociones, gestos y acciones estaban reservados para alguien más.

Poco a poco, los rubios acercaron sus rostros solo para fundirse en un tierno, pero a la vez largo beso.

No queriendo ver más, el mago retorno sus pasos en dirección a su hogar, con una sonrisa algo torcida, genuinamente feliz por su amiga, pero sin poder evitar que alguna traicionera lagrima se deslice por su mejilla.

* * *

La noche había llegado ya, pero el interior de la caverna aun era bastante oscuro de por sí, siendo tenuemente iluminada por las antorchas que colgaban solitarias en la pared. Dentro de la caverna y frente un altar de piedra, un encapuchado esperaba paciente hasta que los ruidos de pasos y quejas llegaron a él.

“Maestro Mefisto” una voz masculina le provoco voltear, al hacerlo vio a uno de sus magos y, detrás de él, tres personas amarradas. “Los he capturado, tal y como me pidió”

“Bien hecho Baltazar” Respondió el hombre encapuchado “Ya todo está listo. Frida, la muestra”

Ante la voz de su maestro, la mujer en cuestión, también encapuchada, salió desde las sombras, entregándole lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela. El hombre lo recibió, solo para colocarlo en el altar y extender sus manos hacia él. De repente, una gran presión mágica hizo temblar por completo el lugar provocando que los rehenes gimieran de miedo, aunque esto parecía no importarles a los demás integrantes del lugar.

Finalmente, el maestro abrió los ojos, dejando ver como una potente luz dorada escapaba de ellos.

**“¡Molekia!”**

Con gritos de desesperación, los rehenes comenzaron a desintegrarse uno por uno, como si de solo motas de polvo se tratasen y mientras esto sucedía, pequeñas partículas comenzaban a arremolinarse sobre el altar hasta comenzar a formar lo que únicamente podría describirse como huesos humanos. No contento con esto, el mago canalizo más de su poder, incrementando el intenso brillo dorado y logrando que nervios y posteriormente órganos y tejido muscular recubrieran el esqueleto de la persona. Finalmente, la piel y el cabello terminaron de crecer sobre la desnuda mujer que allí se encontraba.

El maestro respiraba irregularmente y su contenedor mágico estaba casi vacío, estaba muy agotado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, siendo ayudado por Frida para no caerse.

“¡Maestro!” grito la mujer con preocupación

“Maestro ¿está bien? ¿Lo logró?” pregunto Baltazar con duda, provocando la risa de su maestro quien rechazo cortésmente la ayuda de su subordinada.

“Ultear Milkovich” llamo el maestro con voz seria, provocando que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran de inmediato. Ante el llamado del maestro, la susodicha se levanto con rapidez del altar y, sin importarle su desnudez, dedico una reverencia hacia este, provocando una sonrisa malvada en el hombre.

“A sus órdenes, maestro”

“Frida, consíguele un uniforme. Bienvenida a los Apóstoles”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Opiniones, dudas, criticas constructivas y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. !Nos vemos!


End file.
